


pengkhayal ulung

by secangkir karamel (suki_pie)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, kisah kecil
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/secangkir%20karamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orang-orang memanggil gadis itu ‘si pengkhayal ulung’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pengkhayal ulung

**Author's Note:**

> hanya crossposted dari blog ;;;;A;;;;

.

Orang-orang memanggil gadis itu ‘ _si pengkhayal ulung’_.

Dengan rambut pendek menyentuh bahu yang tidak pernah terikat, gaun sifon berwarna yang sering kali menjadi pakaian sehari-hari (warna toska adalah favoritnya), termasuk jurnal biru muda tebal yang selalu tergenggam di antara kelima jemari kanan. Dan, oh, tentu saja, sebuah pena kecil terselip di belakang telinga.

 

Untuk itu, ia tak pernah keberatan ketika nama sebenarnya perlahan-lahan memudar di setiap pengecapan bibir orang lain. Ketika tak ada lagi yang memanggilnya ‘dia’ dan berganti menjadi ‘si pengkhayal ulung’. Seolah-olah sesuatu yang lumrah.

Itu bukan masalah, sebetulnya.

Toh, ia tetap bisa bernapas dengan nama itu.

Namun, suatu hari seseorang bertanya padanya, di saat senja mulai tampak pada cakrawala yang tak terbatas di ujung horizon, di saat ia tengah sendiri di pesisir pantai sembari duduk bersila. Bukannya apa-apa, ia hanya sedang merenung. Ditemani dengan jurnal biru yang selalu siap membantu pekerjaan; _yaitu mengkhayal_.

“Kamu pernah gak sih, berpikir untuk punya cita-cita?”

Malamnya, ia tidak bisa tidur.

Bukan karena pertanyaan itu berasal dari seorang laki-laki yang sempat menyimpan hati untuknya, bukan juga karena ia merasa bodoh karena laki-laki itu seakan-akan tengah bercanda, tidak menganggap serius dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Ia tidak bisa tidur karena berpikir.

Berpikir bahwa pertanyaan itu simpel, sangat simpel. Sesimpel ia jatuh pada dunianya sendiri. Semudah ia melupakan kenyataan dan hidup dalam fiksi yang selalu indah. Seklise ia berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, hidupnya akan baik-baik saja, mimpinya pun baik-baik saja.

Lalu, pertanyaan itu kembali terdengar, _“… berpikir untuk punya cita-cita?_ ”

Ia mengerut bingung.

Cita-cita itu … seperti apa?

Ketika ia bertanya pada beberapa orang kenalan apa cita-cita mereka, jawabannya tak pernah sama.

Ibunya bilang ingin menjadi seorang wanita yang menyayangi keluarganya, ayahnya pun tidak jauh berbeda (kecuali untuk penambahan kata ‘pekerja keras’ di sana). Kakak pertamanya bilang ia akan menjadi dokter, kelak. Yang berbeda jauh dengan jawaban kakak keduanya, menjadi seorang _chef_  dunia _._ Ia tidak bertanya kepada adik kecilnya, karena bayi berumur lima bulan hanya bisa tertawa dan menangis.

Setelah itu, ia bertanya pada seorang sahabat, teman satu kelasnya, atau mungkin musuh yang tidak benar-benar menjadi musuhnya.

Jawabannya selalu sama. Klise. Namun sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan dirinya sendiri.

Pernah suatu kali si ambisus di kelasnya menjawab; _fisika adalah hidupnya_. Seorang laki-laki yang kerap kali berceloteh tentang Hukum III Newton, bahwa aksi adalah reaksi. Atau di mana konsep fluida akan membantu sebuah kapal layar mengapung di lautan. Bahkan teori Einstein yang berkata bahwa gelap dan dingin itu tidak ada.

(Oh, jujur saja, ia tidak tertarik dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai apa yang namanya fisika. Bahkan Einstein bukanlah idolanya).

Lalu, berbeda lagi dengan si jail yang menjadi bintang di kelasnya. Disebut si jail karena dia tidak ingin disebut si nakal. Masih sama, seorang laki-laki. Baginya, teori dan rumus, atau mungkin sebuah kata bukanlah hidupnya. Si jail bahkan tidak akan melanjutkan kuliah setelah lulus SMA.

Laki-laki itu bilang, musik lebih penting dibandingkan segalanya. Seperti _hip hop, rap_ , dan tentu saja,  _musik._

Ia—si pengkhayal ulung—tertegun dalam beberapa detik.

Ada sesuatu yang menghentak pikirannya langsung, menyadarkannya pada hal yang—mungkin saja—dilupakannya selama ini. Sesuatu yang membuat ia sadar bahwa nilai pada rapot atau angka pada kertas ijazah bukanlah segalanya. Bahwa kepastian seperti teori Dalton dan Newton, bahkan pula Copernicus, tidak akan bisa memberinya jawaban yang pasti.

Malam selanjutnya, ia mendapatkan jawaban.

.

.

.

“Jadi, apa cita-cita kamu?”

“Menjadi pengkhayal.”

 _—yang akan bercerita lewat goresan diksi dan bait, bersama frasa dan klausa, untuk membentuk sebuah kisah bersama yang akan dibaca oleh semua orang_.


End file.
